The chase never ends
by Jacknoonan
Summary: Grand Chase :Takes place over 10000 years later the chase is reborn but all is not well as they most fight old and new enemies alike but also gain some new Allys to fight this new enemy how where they live throughout all of this? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur's note- As you most likely know I don't own any thing but the OC's but I will change the ages of and some other things of a lot of characters.**

**Another note- each one of my chapters will have a different Member of grand chase narrating it.**

**I like to know what you guys think this is one of my first fan Fanfic's and I know its random. **

**Prologue- Character stats **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Elesis**

**Age- 16**

**Grade Level- 11**

**Sex- Female**

**Weapon- Broadsword **

**Mana Element- Power **

**Elesis is a Red-headed, hot tempered, Tom-Boy who if she had smaller beast and the school never required Females to wear skirts could easily be mistaken for a boy in Fact not only has she been asked out by any different Girls before there is a rumour going around in the school that she is a lesbian, Because of this she has been looking for a boy-friend but she is having a hard time with this because when she first came to this school she attack a lot of guys to have some fun because she likes hard fights and then got mad at them for being weak, right now she is trying to go out with a older boy named Ronal because he was the only one who was able to beat her. Her roommate is lire. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**lire**

**Age- 16**

**Grade Level- 11**

**Sex- Female**

**Weapon- Bow**

**Mana Element- Wind**

**Lire is not Your Avenge Cute blonde teenager unlike most She is Clam, Strong willed and is at the very least passing (Ha-ha Blonde joke in disguise) In the pass Elesis and her used to get into a lot of fights About how people should fight while Lire Said they should hid and wait for the right moment to attack and Elesis said they should just rush in after a while of this their used to be angry faces turned into big smiles and they became the best of friends after a while she developed a crush on Ryan, Her roommate is Elesis.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Arme**

**Age- 16**

**Grade Level- 11**

**Sex- Female **

**Weapon- wand**

**Mana Element- Force**

**Arme is another one better Elesis friends even if she is the complete opposite of her. She is always keeping up with latest trends, Has the greatest grade in her grade level, and she is often asked out by random Boys from her and other peoples high schools. Her best friend is Amy whom she had met when Amy saved her from A group of older men trying to kidnap her in order rape her and Sell her as a sex-slave, Her and Lass are going out but no one knows that yet. Her roommate is Amy.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ronal**

**Age- 17**

**Grade Level- 12**

**Sex- Male**

**Weapon- Spell Sword**

**Mana Element- Ice**

**Ronal is the only member of the Grand chase who is a 3****rd**** year student so he spends most of he free time in-between school, Fighting, or training lock up in his room studying but he will take the time of help the others with their school and even thought he knows that Elesis asks him for help just so she can hang out with him he doesn't call her out on it and even asks her if she need help some times. When he is in school even thought he doesn't try it he seems to be a ladies man often saying things like "Hello Ladies" with a smile making a lot of them faint. his roommate is Jin.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lass**

**Age- looks around 16 (doesn't know)**

**Grade Level-11**

**Sex- Male **

**Weapon- Dual Daggers **

**Mana Element- Shadow**

**Lass is most Mysteries member of the chase not opening to any one or showing any type of emotion to them except Arme whom he goes out with. He is offend Pick on and Bullied by many of the other guys in his school because he doesn't do any thing back but he is often save and then yelled at by Ryan and Arme Afterwards. The reason he mostly keeps to him self is because his parents where often abused him. After a while of this he ended up running away And then being forced to be part of a underground fighting club for food after he was caught by the police he just started notice that he forgot a lot of things like how to read and they sent him to school and had Arme Teach him most of the things he knows now but the only ones in the chase that knows this are Ryan and Arme. His roommate his Ryan**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ryan**

**Age- 16**

**Grade Level- 11**

**Sex-male**

**Weapon- Axe**

**Mana Element- Earth**

**Ryan in a nutshell is a idiot but he is a idiot with a big heart he often jokes around with the other members in the chase poking fun at the ones he know likes each other but is trying to get them to ask each other out He almost always gets into fights with Jin because of how much they are alike. He also often get lass pissed off a him because of how many plants and flowers Ryan keeps inside their room which makes all of the people that went inside their room end up calling them gay which they are not. His roommate is as I said Lass.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amy**

**Age- 15**

**Grade level- 10**

**Sex- Female**

**Weapon- Chakrani**

**Mana Element-HEART! (LoL Just joking not one likes captain planet XD) so just Love.**

**Amy is Arme's best friend and is also one of the best cheerleaders in the world she often wear her cheerleader outfit in the dorm to make Jin Blush. She wont ever say it but the truth is she has deep feelings for Jin and often yells at him when he gets into fight but then helps heal him up. She just like Arme is always keeping up with the latest trends and always where's skirts Even on her days off and in battle to look cute for Jin. Her roommate is Arme.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jin**

**Age-17**

**Sex- Male**

**Weapon- these Fist of mine!**

**Mana Element- Fire**

**If Ryan is Idiot Number 1 then Jin Is Idiot number 2 a Perfect example of this is the fact that he is supposed to be in grade 12 but because he got into a bad group and he ended up going over seas to compete in a fighting match he got stuck there then it took him 3 months to raise the money return home because of this he ended up failing and then got scolded by Amy whom he developed a crush on. He also often screams out random words sometimes. He and Ronal are best friends and help each other out when they need it. His roommate is Ronal.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sieghart**

**Age- looks 20**

**Grade Level- Teacher **

**Weapon- reverse Long sword**

**Mana Element- Dark**

**Sieghart is a Teacher in Kanavan High school he is also the leader of the chase and the only one of them who knew what was going to happen because he was giving the gift of immortality and is over 10000 years old he lives in the same dorm as the rest of the chase to look after them his power is sealed away like the other members of the chase. In the pass he took care of Jin and thought him how to fight even with out his power just in case something happen he teach PE and History. He has no roommate.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack (OC)**

**Age-13**

**Grade- 10**

**Weapon- Dual Spiked yo-yo's**

**Mana Element- Light**

**Jack is my First OC in this story he is a 13 year old Genius that's why he is in high school. He is short even shorter then Arme which she gets a kick out of and has a slim build he has mid length black hair and is often sarcastic and ends up hiding most of his feelings. because he is so young and smart the school gave him his own room in the dorm the other believes that he uses yo-yo's in battles because inside he wants to still be a child instead of growing up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- A normal Day?

Narrator- Jack

Area- Dorm

Time- 6:30 am

I awoke For my deep sleep a hour before I wanted to but I was getting used to this I mean being woke up by the fighting and bitching of Ryan and Jin kind of gets old from how much they do it But anyways. I got up and out of my bed and headed to dresser I could still hear them arguing from below but the only words I could make out where "Crush and Amy" from Ryan and "Homo/flowers" From Jin so I could tell that Ryan was making fun of Jin for his crush on Amy so Jin got mad and started calling him gay Because of the flowers in his room.

I was in a rush to get the food that Arme and Lire were most likely making because no one else can cook. I put on a black sleeveless T-shirt and a black shorts then rush out of my room and down the stairs to the first floor(my room is at the end of the Third floor hallway) And just like every day Ronal, lass and Sieghart were nowhere to be seen, I have no idea where Lass goes but I know that Sieg was gone to school because he was a teacher, Ronal was most likely in his Room studying or sleeping with eye plugs in so he couldn't hear Ryan and Jin who where doing just as I said arguing about Amy and gayness but as always Amy was just sitting there giggling. Arme and Lire where Thank god cooking us food and at last Elesis was sitting down in front of the TV playing a fighter video game I never cared what one it was she will most likely get a new one tomorrow, I then turn to Lire but Before I could even see her move her head Lire was looking at me with such a disappointed look that I almost fell back.

Lire- Jack! How many times do I have to tell you? "Don't run down the stairs, You going to Fall and hurt your self!"

Jack- Damn it woman How many times to I have to tell you? "I'm not going to fall I'm not a kid!"

Arme-You are until your taller then me shortly.

Jack- Shut it woman 2 I'm 3 years younger then you what the hell to you expect

Arme- I'm shorter then most people that are 5 years younger then me that are girls "Kid".

I just stop talking right there I mean what can I say to that its just a huge bitch slap to me.

Arme- now if your want food you can go get me eggs from the store down the road Kid.

Jack- Do I need to go right now?

Arme- No I need to get out the money first why don't you go be a good boy and sit down over there.

As much as I like to run over there a slap her in the face I wouldn't get any food if I did, So I just did as she said and sat down across from Amy so I could see The game Elesis was playing. Amy look at me and I could guess why you see yesterday we got our history test back.

Amy- hey Jack, What did you get on your test?

Jack- An B-. how about y-

Before I could even finish she slammed her hands on the table and yelled at me.

Amy- how did you do that good! I mean Like I got a D on that, its was so hard!

Jack- how did you do that Bad? the teacher lives in the same house as us.

Amy-Well I was out all day that day with Arme the new summer Outfits came out that day.

Jack-…

I had nothing to say to that I just looked at her with my eyes haft closed and look away.

Arme- Jack here's the money!

Arme had put the money next to me and walked away without saying any thing I took the money and walked out the door. I had walked for a while now and I was just noticing that nobody was around it was like ghost town but by now I was near the store I notice some thing shiny by my feet I bent over to pick it up it looked like the fragment of something but before I could even think about it I felt a sharp pain in my back and turned around but there was nothing there I looked down and saw some blood on the ground and I realize that It was mine I could see the blood dripping down from my arm before I knew it I was running away from what I don't know but I could feel more sharp pain all throughout my body as if some was slowing cutting up my body and I started screaming

And running into a dark alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Missing

Narrator- Amy

Area- Dorm

Time- 7:30am

All of us except Jack and Sieg where talking around the table eating toast and bacon, we where also all wearing our school uniform the boys where the same but different colors for the stripes Jin's was red, Lass's was Dark blue and Ronal was Light blue and the girls where all the same but again where all different colors mine the cutest was pink. Lire was yellow, Arme was purple. And Elesis was Red. Arme was still mad at Jack for not coming back saying things like "that midget stole my money I'll kill him"

Ronal- Arme, you should clam down don't you have a test to today?

Arme- Yes! that's why I'm pissed I need the eggs form some energy I'm all ready so tired just form putting on my uniform let alone my AP test.

Ronal- then save it and stop yelling.

I look at the rest of the group they all look worried, I mean like every one wanted to go look for them but Ronal and Arme had AP exams, Elesis and Lire Had to go to school because the teachers are getting sick of he Skipping. So I decided that me, Jin, And lass would go look for them and call the others if we found him and the rest would go to school and call us if they see him there.

Amy-How about this guys me, Jin, and lass go look for him while the rest of you go to school and look?

Lire: That's a great idea lets do it.

Elesis- Wait I want to go look for him to!

Ronal- I remember Elesis that if you don't go the teacher will fail you I can only do some much to help you.

Right after saying this Elesis became quiet From the sadness of being yelled at by the boy she likes but we could tell Ronal was just trying to help her.

Ryan- I'll got to tell Sieg why you guys are not in school hopefully he'll get us off the hock.

Jin- Alright lets hurry come on you two.

Jin, Lass, and I got up out of our chairs and walked out the door after we got outside in the bright sun light we started to walk towards the store that Arne said she sent him to, in the distance we could hear lots of taking From down the road. I'm starting get real worried now because I can see 2 cop cars down the road I hope there's not a hostage situation going on or something . My eyes started to get watery. By this time we where near the seen. Jin had turned to the nearest person

Jin- um? Could I ask you want is going on?

Young woman- you don't know? The store owner heard a young boy screaming and came out to check what was going on but all she found was a road of blood leading into the back alley so the cops came to check I out.

Lass-A young boy and blood doesn't mix well for us lets call the other.

I was about to hit Lass when he said that I mean the first thing you say is that! How about a little hope but I guess he's right we should call the others.

Amy-Ok let me get out my cell- wait, what's that?

I pick the shiny rock and looked at it closely it looked like a fragment of something bigger. I look at the other and they also had one just like mine.

Amy- Where did you guys get them?

Lass-I found it in my Pants this morning, You Jin?

Jin- Mine was in my fighting glove yesterday.

We all looked at each others closely, we where sure that they where part of the same thing just fragment of them afterwards we decided to call the others

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator- Ryan

Area- School

Time- 8:00am

I was walking down the hall way to Sieg room but something caught my eye it was a shiny small rock I pick it up I think Lire world like this maybe she might even give me a kiss, After I thought of this I started standing still turning red and day dreaming Sieg walked out and headed towards me.

Sieg- Hey lover boy want are you doing standing there bushing?

Sieg had Woken me up from my nice little day dream which made me mad but this wasn't the time to get into a fight

Ryan- The doesn't mater Sieg! Jack has gone missing!

Sieg- What! Where?

Ryan- when he went out to buy some eggs. Jin, Amy and lass went to go look for him.

Sieg- Damn it, it happen to soon. Did you find Any type of shiny rocks any where

When he asked me this question I almost fell how could he have known that?

Ryan- Yeah why?

Sieg- ok gather every one at the dorm tell them to tell their teachers that I said to got it!

Ryan- Yes sir!

This is one of the first time I seen Sieg be like this so I took out my cell phone and what I seen almost made me faint I had missed a call for some reason at 7:50 even though I had it on blast It was a Text for Jack and the subject was "time to die"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: What are the Fragments?

Narrator None (this will only happen some time)

Area- Dorm living room  
Time- 3:00pm

Every one except Jack who's whereabouts where still unknown where sitting around a square table and from some unknown reason Sieg had the lights dimmed down to the point where it look like it was night time. Ryan whom was sitting next to Lire started to move his head around trying to see if he could find out where his flowers where, He then raised His hand..

Sieg- Un… Ryan? Why do you have your hand raised we'll not school right now.

Ryan-… well you kind of get used to it after a while but that's beside the pout, so um… Why do you have the lights turned down?

Sieg- well I thought it would add to the scariness of the story.

Ryan-… well turn them on!

Sieg- aright, aright.

Sieg then got up and walked over to the light and turned it all the way up making the room go slowly form Night to morning. After a while he walked back to his seat as he sat down you could notice how frighten the others were, Arme was even about hang onto Lass in fear but had to hold it back because the others were there.

Sieg- Every one take out the fragments you found.

Every one took out a fragment that looked just like the one that Jack and Ryan had found and put it on the table.

Sieg- So its time for the chase to begin once again, now then let me tell you who I am, who you are, and what happen to Jack, I don't where to begin with this but I'll tell you that i am 10000 year old hero who's job it is to look after you guys until the day you once again required the power you had in your passed life's you see you where all once part of a group the world called the grand chase their are more members then just us but I have yet to locate time I just hope to god that Kaze'aze hasn't found them yet. Kaze'aze is the evil being I have thought you guys in my history class and you guys formed a group of fighters to take her down along with the gods who where backing her up, Elesis, Arme, Lire, and my self where the first members of the chase then we met Ryan a cursed forest elf whom join us to stop Kaze'aze from destroying any more of the forest. Afterwards we met Jin the last member of the silver knight whom join use to stop the evil gods that where backing her up, We then we met Jack a lost little boy who made items for people in need after he heard about our noble cause he started training to help us in the fight. Then we met Ronan a magic knight whom we saved from Kaze'aze control and afterwords help use in our fight then came the battle with Kaze'aze that when we found out she had taken over a young boys body and use his body to kill many people over a 1000 to be exact after we saved him he felt like it was his responsibly to take revenge for the ones her had killed and so her join the chase his name was lass and then we met Amy who just kind of joined our group then came the time where we finality fought The Gods but when we won they said that they would just be reborn so we made a pact with stone of rebirth that seal our powers into a stone sword that shatter into many different fragment and here we are reborn again I wasn't reborn because I am immortal. and these fragments you found hold your old power the more you fight the more you can use from it but first you got to unlock it, My power was also sealed so I round a fragment to. But it looks like that got to jack when he first got his fragment (I never work hard on this part most of you know it anyway ..)

Every one was speechless at what they where just told they where thinking things like (I did that! No way!) but before any one else could say any thing lass slammed his hands down on the table.

Lass- So I kill a 1000 of people before!?

Lass looked as if he was about to cry he couldn't even talk right but could you blame him he was just told his body was used to kill cities of peoples. After a while he stood up and started walking away.

Sieg- Lass wait.

Lass stopped and turned over to see Sieg

Lass- What?

Sieg- Here take your fragment it holds your power.

Lass walked back over to the table and put the fragment in his pocket

Lass- What ever.

Lass then started walking out again and Arme took her fragment and Started to follow him

Arme- I'm going with him ok guys

Sieg- Yes go on he needs you right on.

Arme-Thank you.

Lass and Arme walked out of the house into and disappeared into the sunset away

Ryan- Um can we look at the text I got now its starting to get to me

Ryan Put his cell phone where every one could see and played it.

Text- Good day grand chase as Sieg has told you by now we got Jack with us right now if you want him back go the you school Gym or else he dies -Orc lord

Ronan- Orc lord? Yeah right you know what Like hell this is true this is all just a big joke isn't it I going to my room to study!

Ronan got up and started to walk up the stairs Elesis got up and started to follow him.

Elesis- Yeah he's right theirs no way I was some kind of hero in the pass its was a nice joke.

And with that they walked up the stairs

Sieg- This is bad 5 out of 10 of us aren't going now what about you guys are you going to leave to?

Ryan- I want to see this to the end. But if you are lying I'm going to kick your Fire Bolt!! You got that!

Lire- As long as Ryan goes so will I and I'll even join him in your beat down!

Sieg- Aright how about you two.

Amy-I trust you teach I hope we can save him

Jin-…

Sieg- Jin?

Jin- Is this why you trained when we where younger?

Sieg-… yes just in case no body could awaken at one moment I need some one to able to fight any.

Jin jumped up and slammed his hands on the desk

Jin- So what! I was just being used by you my whole Fire Bolt! Life! You son a Fire Bolt!! Why didn't you tell me!? (Fire Bolt? damn filters)

Sieg- if I did would you have allowed me to train you? But that's not the point are you going or not?

Jin- You want me to just leave Amy alone out there I'm going and you know it!

Sieg stood up and looked at the other with a look of happiness

Sieg- Alright more then I thought take your Fragments and attach it to something that no one would see all the time meet back her in one hour


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- The fist of fire, Jin!

Narrator: I couldn't see any body Narrator this one sorry.

Area- School hallway

Time- 7:00 pm

Jin, Ryan, Lire, and Amy were sitting silently down in front of the gym door waiting for Sieghart to get back he told them to wait there because he had to go get the Gym key from the office. Jin look up at the others and could tell how scared they where Amy who had never felt this kind of fear before was on the verge of crying so Jin decided to Break the Silence the best way he knew how.

Jin: Hey guys cheer up man! Even if the person in there is a Orc I'll stop him from hurting you guys or Jack… so don't look so scared please.

Ryan: Who's scared!.

Ryan had yelled at Jin making everyone jump up

Jin: Damn it Ryan you don't have to yell.

Ryan: Yes I do! You treating me like a kid!

Lire walled over to Ryan and slapped him in the back of the head

Lire: We're Treating you like one because your acting like one.

Ryan Fell to him knees because of this statement and started to turn red which made Amy and Lire Giggle Jin notices this and started to smile at the fact that his plan to cheer everyone up had work afterwards he caught eye of Sieghart walking towards them with a key in his hand When Jin look at his face he almost fell back, He had never seen Sieghart look so pissed before.

Jin: s-Sieg why to you look so mad? You found the key right?

Sieghart: yeah its right here, I'm pissed off at the fact that their underestimating us!

Amy: what do you mean?

Sieghart I looked at the Video tape of when they came in. The Orc lord never even sent one of his commanders over here to take us out he just sent over a warrior and 6 solders

Ryan- so… he thinks we suck.

Amy- Wait.. If you saw the video tape you most of seen Jack right! Is he alright?

Sieghart- I wouldn't say "Alright" but he' alive.

Thank God Amy said as she fell to her knees in relieve

Sieghart- Lire you're afraid of blood right?

Lire: ah yes why?

Sieghart: wait here you shouldn't see jack right now.

Every one gasped at this remark they could tell what he meant.

Alright I'll wait here said lire as she started to lean against the wall

Lire: but hurry up

Alright Sieg said and then started to walk to the door Jin, Ryan, and Amy started to follow him Ryan look back at Lire.

"Later" said Ryan with a smile and then turned in a cool way that you see most people that wear capes turn like Lire smiled back and said "come back in one piece please" Which Ryan replied with a simple "you know it"

They had walked into the gym now and just as Sieghart said there was one big Orc and six smaller one all welding wooden hammers and Jack who was chained up with three different chains just looking at him could make you faint his shirt and shorts were all rip up and covered with blood he had scars all over his body that had blood still poring out of them he also had one small dagger sticking out of his shoulder. After seeing this Ryan ran at the Orc with one fist ready to punch one of them in the face

Damn you sons of an - He tried say as he punched at one but was hit back against the wall by the hammer of another and started to slide down to the ground. The Bigger Orc walked up to the haft knocked out Ryan and picked him up with one hand looked at him.

Orc warrior: This is Grand Chase? God how weak!

After saying this the Orc flicked Ryan up in the air and punched his across the guy so hard that when Ryan hit the wall he caused hole in it. Jin and Amy Rushed over to help Ryan but it was to late he was already covered in his own blood and knocked out. Amy had her hand over her mouth and fell to her knees in fear Jin on the other hand wasn't scared at all he was Pissed ginning his teeth he stood up and look at the Orc with the true eyes of a fighter and put his fist up to get ready for the fight. The Orc looked at Jin's right fist the Orc noticed that Jin had attach his Fragment onto his ring and smiled "Huh looks like at least one of them has a fighting sprit" he said mockingly he then took a deep Breath "ATTACK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and with out even thinking the other smaller Orc rush at Jin and Amy the closer one Jumped And started Swinging his hammer at Amy but Jin was ready for this and stepped in front of her grapping the handle of the Orc hammer Catching the Orc of guard. Jin look up at the Orc And his Ring or rather his fragment started to glow "Its Time to rumble!" Jin Screamed at a Large Flame engulfed Them.

As the flame started to slowly disappear and the Orc disappeared, you could notice that Jin School Uniform was now replaced with what kind of looked like an old karate Uniform His hair became a lot redder almost like it was on fire and was hold up by long white bandana at the end of these there where metal spikes that almost look like sunken, his eyes where bright yellow, His body became a lot more muscular And he was wearing a black armoured breastplate with big baggy black pants that where being hold up but a large Black Karate belt that that red stripes on the side, the end of each side of the belt where metal and yellow, he had no shoes on any more but he had his feet bandage up and he now had large black Gloves. Jin look around to see if he could find where the Orc had gone but couldn't find him any where.

Jin: am I that powerful that I burned him away

Orc warrior: No we made it so that if any of us are ever defeated in combat we well disappeared so no one can find our body/

Jin: I see… well then lets get this started.

Jin then started to stretch as three out of the remaining 5 smaller Orc's started running at him when they where close they all jump in the air and attack Jin who at the right moment of time started to make flame appeared from his leg and then spin kicked them in the head making them all disappear like the one before. He then ran at the remaining two which they retailed by charging at Jin. Jin once again Made Flames come out of his fist. The first Orc swung his hammer downwards at Jin, Jin then disappeared And reappeared behind the Orc and Punch other Orc off guard and then both disappeared. Jin look over at the warrior with still having his angry face.

"your next…" Jin said in a low voice Almost like he was trying to act cool. This made the Orc Smiled at Jin and started laughing "Just because you took care of some ants you think you can take care of a wolf? You make me Laugh kid!' the Orc attack Jin but Jin stop his attack with one hand "Is that all" Jin said "well it looks like its time to Burn" He said afterwards and set the Orc wooden hammer on fire make him Drop it in fear of getting Burned Jin Took chance of this and Realised a Shockwave that knocked the Orc up in the air and Gave him two upper cuts as he was coming down He Screamed out "Dragon Uppercut!" as he did the attack. As the Orc was coming down Jin smiled and said "You owe Ryan something too" and punched him across the gym like he did with Ryan and started to walk a way.

Orc warrior: Wait… let me tell you two things for winning… first if you where to compare a 100 of you to my leader… your nothing but a fly bussing around its own shit… and I'll tell you a bunch of harpies went too attack your dorm when you came here…" With this last words the Orc slowly started to disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

(This is my first Flash back chapter these are the memory's of the grand chase members that each member gets back as they unlock their power, These chapters are about things that happened during the game timeline.)

(I know my spelling and sentences are not the best and it might to understand me some times but that why I'm doing this to get practise with it)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback Jin Chapter 1: Jin and Flames don't mix in more ways then one.

Narrator: Jin

I don't know when it started but lately I've been Remembering things I haven't done in my life before but don't get me wrong I'm not sad at the fact that I got them back I'm quite happy with the ones I got back after I fought that Orc There's one where I asked Lass to train me in speed because back then I was too slow to keep up with every one else. After he trained me tough I was one of the fastest members of the team He was quite a good teacher back then. There was another one I wish I got back a lot faster then I did, it was about when me and Ryan had found out that lass had Found a hiding place to peep on the girls when they went for a bath or just mainly Arme but that's not the point I was so happy that I got to see Amy hot Rack and I could see it again just by looking back at my pass life, well that's what I believed it was anyway but anyway.

One of the memories I got back was about how I joined a group that called them self the silver Knights I was only 12 at the time and a war started near my home town and it turns out that a lot of solders in one army started hiding in our town and when the other

Army found out about this they started to burn down the town, I barely was save by my mom who saved me by coving me with her body I had got out before the house fell but that when my real pain started as I was by me-self and what can a young pampered 12 year old kid to on his own? I was walking in a forest looking for food but I never had any energy left and so I started to collapsed in side that monster infested forest the last thing I saw as I started to close my eyes was a sword being stick into the ground next to my head. I'll tell you the rest later.

End of flashback

(Random Chuck Norris fact- They say that just thinking of chuck Norris Make you 10x stronger and Its true its happen to me before.)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait i had school and my birthday after that so i wasn't in my town

Chapter 5- The shield of Ice, Ronan!

Narrator: Elesis

Area: Dorm, Ronan's room

Time; 7:20

Me and Ronan where in the house alone for the first for the longest while and it was the perfect time to confess my feelings for him, He was just doing what he always does sitting down at this desk studying "How does he do it" was what I was thinking " How can he study that much and still be so strong" I wanted to asked him but I couldn't find the right words I was about to say something but he started first.

Ronan: Hey Elesis? What do you think about Sieg's story?

Elesis: I don't know I mean I wish I did all that…but he said that the world is in danger again and I'm one of the people that have to save it? I want to I don't think I can.

Ronan: I hope I did all that, its all I ever wanted to do, to be able to shield the ones I love.

Elesis: so Ronan if I was ever in trouble would you come and save me?

Ronan:… Yes of course you would be the first one I would save. He said this in kind of a teasing voice that made me blush.

I don't know why but I just had to ask "Is it because you like me?" But I couldn't say it right I was all red and losing my breath. He replied with a quick heart breaking answer "What do you mean I would save you first because you be able to help me rescued the others not because I care about you." This almost made me cry and look away from him so he wouldn't be able to see me cry.

Be for I even started I felt some thing rub agents my cheek I turned and it was Ronan wearing a sly smile "I was joking, of course it would be because I love you" he kiss me slightly on the lips I felt so good when he did so and I never wanted him to stop kissing me but he stopped and brushed my hair slowing with his hand, I said in a low voice "Meany" to him which me replied "I guess I am" and he started push me onto his bed.

(Ok depending on the site I'm on the next part of this seen will not be shown or in a spoiler warring, No it does not show them getting it on but it does get close. On last thing this is not to be perverted or to aroused people it is show there love for each other I'm a not a perv and if you start whit me I'll attack you with my summon Chuck Norris! if you can't read it on the site your on and want to just go to or how ever its spelled)

By now we where lying down on the bed, he was on top of me and my legs where over him, but for some reason he wouldn't do any thing and this was pissing me of because I wanted him to start so bad, So I put my hands behind his head and brought him in closer to me I kissed him then I started to turn redder then my hair, I whispered in his ear "Its my first time please be gentle" he look down at me smiled and said "ok, I will" he then started to fell the end of my shirt and pull it up this was the first time some one saw the top of my body when I was only wearing my bra. I look at him and he started to nimble on my ear I couldn't help but let out a small Moan He chucked at this and started to slide his hand down my leg and put it up my skirt he started to run my that back of my legs and I started to moan even more after awhile of this He started to pull down my panties. He took them all the way off and put it on the floor he still couldn't see by bottom because of my skirt. It was my turn now I sat up and started to take of his shirt leaving him in his undershirt.

(Ok sorry about that part if its hard to get into and doesn't sound right I'm not a girl but I had Ronan to what I did during my first time but we never stop)

We where about to kiss again but we herd a yell coming form out side when we looked over and there was a bunch of huge haft naked Female looking birds Flying around the other side of the room I knew that some people would have started to look up into out window so I put a blanket over my almost naked body.

Elesis: what the Hell are those? I asked Ronan but how would he have known

Ronan: I don't know but don't worry Elesis I said I'd promise to protect you so wait here.

He got up reached under his bed and pulled out a lance looking weapon and pointed at the Birds there where 4 of them. I don't know if I should be happy or sad Should I be happy that Ronan at the fact that he wants to protect me or sad at the fact he had to get hurt for me but I wouldn't just let he go with out saying any thing so as he started to charge at them I yell 'Kick their ass!" but it was in vain on of the birds had broke his spear and pecked him in the shoulder causing blood to pore out he stumbled back towards me.

Ronan; Damn it. he yelled the bird laugh at him.

???- You think a normal Human could hurt me a harpy! Don't kid your self lover boy!" with these words the Harpy Charged at Ronan. Seeing this I ran to Ronan leaving the blanked I was using to cover up on the bed.

Ronan: Stay back I don't want you to die! He said as he a tear dropped down his face. I then leaned on his back

Elesis: if you going some where I want to go with you. I wasn't trying to be have a romanced moment It was true I wanted to go with him. He then said in a cool as the fragment on this table started to glow and fly towards him.

Ronan: Neither of us is going any where. the Fragment had attach it self to his chain he slowing open his eye at the incoming Harpy and smacked it to the side he harpy looked up at him 'You ass hole!" It said but before it even could get up Ronan put his hand up to her and started chanting a spell under his breath at the same moment a short sword with purple lines on it appeared in one hand. with his other hand he made a small rune appear in front of the harpy and stabbed it with his sword causing a large moving spiked iced attack to pierce the harpy's heart as he was doing this me screamed "Rune spiral!" the harpy disappeared and we where both engulfed in a thick Cloudy mist.

As the Mist started to disappear I could see that Ronan now Had armour on and god did he look good in it he had his long Blue hair in a ponytail light pink wristbands brown shoes and Pants With the top of them cover by his long Dark Purple armour and long lighter purple cape. When the miss was all gone the other harpies rushed at him but he turned to me and 'said hold on to me" and so I did and ran into his arms and started to hug him as tight as I could but this wasn't a good idea I think I hurt him and the blood form his wound had started to turn my Bra red but I was happy about that. He look at me and I looked at this he put his sword flick his sword in the air whispered "Kanavan Strike" as the sword was coming down he started to hold me tighter and kissed me as I started to close my eyes I saw the harpies get implied by multiple ice spikes and start to disappear.

Rona armour started to disappear and he almost collapsed on me after the fight but I took this chance and put him on the bed I sat on top of him started to take off his under shirt "Let start over again' I said with a tease and smiled at me ad said "thanks" he turned off the light as he got back on top of me I could see that most of our Dorm was trashed and herd cops coming in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

Flash back Ronan Chapter 1: the way of a knight part one

Narrator: Ronan

I now remember why I always wanted to protect the things close to me. It happened in my past life when I first started training to become a magic swordsman. My teacher was the leader of the magic Guards and one of the strongest fighters of the land. I was keening on the ground in front of him after a Training.

Ronan: Damn it why can't I beat you?! Why are you so strong?! WHY?!

MG: (MG=Magic guard) The reason is simple.

Ronan: Huh? What do you mean?

MG: Ronan do you have anything you want to protect.

Ronan; huh? What to you mean what could I have to Protect? My family is rich and strong and they don't let me talk with any one my own age!?

MG: That's why your weak come back to me when you got some thing you want to protect. He then started to away, when he was out of my sight I started to cry and hit the ground. I didn't even notice some one was walking towards me form behind.

Ronan: damn it.

???: What's with you? Boy don't cry.

I turned back to see a young red headed girl with a wooden stick.

???: come with me.

Ronan: why should I?

???: I wasn't asking

She then hit me over the head and I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 6- A week or so later.**

**Time:12:21Pm**

**Area: School, Lunch room.**

**Narrator- Jin**

**Its now been a week after I fought that Orc in the gym and their still fixing the gym but thank god that I ended up destroying the video tapes in my fight with the Orc but that would have been the lest of our problems after the fights. I was let out of the Hospital about 4 days ago but Jack and Ryan where still there. But had woke up Ryan went back to his normal ways, you know joking around and getting mad at me because "I got all the good parts" or something like that. When ever someone visited Jack he would of course tell us to go fuck ourselves but when he said it he was smiling so I don't think he meant It but because of this I think he was happy to see us I still remember what happen when me and Amy went there.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The day before at 5:20Pm**

**Area: Hospital Jack's room**

**Me and Amy walked into his room and he was sitting up looking out the window. When Amy saw this she yelled at Him.**

**Amy: What are you doing lay down Right now!**

**Jack: Ah man here comes the noisy ones. He said under his voice **

**Amy got mad at this remark and Yelled "The hell did you just say?!"**

**Jack: Nothing. Jack said in a sing like voice **

**Jin: ok then lets get to the point… Jack did you see the one who attack you.**

**There was a long pause before he said "No I never saw anyone just blackness and my blood.**

**Jin: I see. I decided to try and crack a joke "Yeah I guess you just suck that much" I said whit a laugh.**

**Jack smiled at this and then said "Yeah well why don't you go fuck yourself"**

**Jin: I will, I'll enjoy it, and I'll thing about your sister while your doing it.**

**Amy: That sick Jin!.**

**Jin: I guess I should so before I get killed what will you Amy **

**Amy: I'm staying aright**

**Jin: Alright**

**Jack: Not alright **

**I decide to get out of this while I could and go back home.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Area: Dorm living room**

**The night before Time: 7:30PM**

**I walked into the dorm but all I saw was takeout and lass was sitting down on I front of the TV but I knew it was going to be like this Arme and Sieg where still at the school for extra classes Amy as I said is staying with Jack who is most likely saying something like "Leave me alone Pink head!" Lire was watching over Ryan who would be hitting on her for jokes Ronan and Elesis where in a police cell for "indecent exposure" their be out soon. I decided to go to sleep after I eat lass wouldn't want to talk any way .**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Time:12:30Pm**

**Area: School, Lunch room.**

**As I was still eating my piece of pizza at our groups table some fat kid walked over to my table and started talking to me for some reason. **

**Fat kid: Hey**

**Jin: Yo, he started to get way to close to my face as if he was questioning me.**

**Fat kid: it is you, you where the one in the gym the other day. I start to spit out my milk. "How could he have known that we destroy the cameras for gods sake"**

**Fat Kid: what type of program did you use? He got farther away for me and sat down.**

**Jin: Huh?**

**Fat kid : yeah well their was no way you could of did that for real. He jump up "I mean man that was so cool you owe Ryan something too that was so cool"**

**Jin; you think so. I said as a drop of sweat went town my face but I was saved by the bell.**

**Fat kid: damn well my name is ken you can tell me later.**

**Jin: Alright I guess. He got lucky and this was bad some one saw us fight monsters in side the gym if ken told the teachers they make me Pay the damages witch would suck. And so after school I went home where every one except Jack and Ryan was waiting for me.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Time: 4:30**

**Area-dorm, living room **

**Every one was sitting around the round table I walked in and took my place next to in between Amy and Ronal and across of Sieg. In notice that the dagger that was stabbed into jack shoulder, Sieg started to talk.**

**Sieg: so I'll guess you all believe what I have told you now right? Every one was silent except lass surprisingly who asked Sieg If he could that the dagger.**

**Sieg: I have no reason to say no towards you but why would you want it?**

**Lass: I just got to check something about it.**

**Sieg: if you find out any thing tell us would you .**

**Lass: I'll think about it.**

**he started to walk off as I was look at the dagger he had in his hand he open up the side of the hilt and type in the number 5277 into the hilt and a small letter came out of it the only part I could see on it was "dear lass"**

**Note: can some one plz tell me why I pick 5277 on the pass.**

**Another note: and can some people plz review this plz I only got 4 or 5 for 9 chapter and that's why I don't Wright that much but if I get more reviews I'll Wright more. **

**Thank you for reading **


	10. Chapter 10

Note- I some times spell Ronan as Ronal because i have a friend who name is Ronal so its hard to get of that habit and i know my Grammar is bad but that's why I'm doing this (to get better)

**Chapter 7- Messages, Uselessness, and self-doubt.**

**Time/date 7:00pm Feb 12****th**

**Narrator: none.**

**Area: dorm**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The rest of the night went just as one would have excepted Arme and Lire went back to cooking dinner, Ronal went back to his room to study but because his and Jin room had been destroyed by the harpies he would just go into Jack's room because no one was staying there right now but they all know that Jack would be pissed once he found out so no one told him. Jin decided that he just sleep on the futon in the living room. Elesis went back to playing her video games. Lass went out side for a walk, And Amy was once again yelling at Jin for his falling in math while Sieg was trying to help him at it but well you know,**

**There was a knock on there door Jin went to get it hoping to get away from his studying but when he opened it there was nothing there but a note on the step in front of the house "ah shit" Jin said as he went to pick it up. "guys we got a letter" Every one looked at him sacred but could you blame them. **

**Sieg: read it. He said as Jin began to open it up and started to read.**

**Dear grand chase**

**Have you been enjoying your self lately killing all of those monsters? you see I thought this would be a fun idea so I asked my boss and she said sure. So here is what we are going to do the two of those boys that awaken to their powers the other day and because Glass asked that kid lass are going to come to Gaia Park at 10pm to night and have a 1v1 three round match if you lose or don't show up I am going to murder every one in your town. Have a good day ^_^**

**Love Alex of the eleven knights.**

**Elesis: Wow he seems like weird guy but God damn can't we have a nice day for once.**

**Sieg: doesn't look like it, Arme go look for lass you should know where he is**

**Jin: do you think he'll even go? At this remarked Arme ran over to Jin and slapped him across his face.**

**Arme: don't say that! She yelled at him **

**Jin: why not, its true!. Arme ran out side of the dorm after this to look for lass.**

**Sieg look over at Jin with a look of disappointment "you shouldn't say that type of thing" he said and Jin replied with "its true" "you still shouldn't Say it, you know how much she try's to change him" Jin got angry at Sieg and Yelled "Why the fuck should I be scolded by a fucking old man that comes out of nowhere and tell me I have to fight a bunch of monsters from the pass! Go to hell!" Jin decided to leave the door and go to Gaia park.**

**Elesis turned off her video game a stood up. If you saw her you couldn't help but see that she was haft dress and her hair was in a mess. "Elesis what have I told you about this! You have to learn how to dress your self and fix your hair! You never get a nice boy like that" Lire said towards the haft dress Elesis. Elesis started to scratch her ears and look away form lire "shut it, your not my mom" she replied with. "don't worry about it lire, She just getting ready to go "get" Ronan and give him some "Help". Amy said with a smirk. Elesis turned as red as tomato "what the Hell do you mean Bitch?" she screamed at Amy while trying to Hit her but was being held back by Lire. "well you know "indecent exposure" I bet you even started to suck his co-" Elesis kicked Amy in the face before she could finish her… comment. Amy started rolling around the ground laughing at Elesis Face "did you really do that?" lire asked "No of course I never" Amy smiled as she thought up a funny remark to say "so you made him do all of the work? Your horrible!" "you bitch!" Elesis said as she broke free of lire hold and started trying to attack Amy.**

**As they where fighting, Sieg couldn't help but remember the old days of grand chase where this would have happened everyday he started smiling. "well any way, can one of you go get Ronan? "can one of you get him I got to get changed before we go" Elesis said "no need" Sieg replied "what I didn't know you where a pervert Sieg" Amy said, "that's not I meant you three aren't going?" "WHAT!!!" the three of them yelled at him.**

**Amy: why?**

**Sieg: because you would be useless… no, even lest then useless, you just get in the way. Every one was silent "go get him" Sieg ended with this.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Time/date 9:00pm Feb 12****th**

**Area: Gaia park**

**Jin started walking into the park he was wearing his favourite outfit black pants, a white sleeveless shirt with black edges, he also wore black shoes and gloves. His hair looked like a small bright flame in the distance. "well hello there are you the only one who came to my little event?" the young boy swinging on the swing set said with a big smile. Jin look around until his eyes found the boy he looked like he was about 17 years old not much older then Jin himself, he had short spiky white hair and black spiky armour going from his neck to his feet. "are you sure you're the only one who should come if the other two don't come you know what I got to do" "they still got an hour? Aren't you keeping time?" Jin replied with "um no I forgot my watch, my bad" the boy said with a big smile.**

**Jin:… your Alex right?**

**Alex: yeah, why?**

**Jin: you don't seem like it"**

**Alex: I get that a lot.**

**Jin:..**

**Alex: well would you like to get started? You can fight your opponent before the rest get here, then you can go rest.**

**Jin: alright what ever**

**Alex: ok, hey COJC4 get out here! A red kind of haft human/robot walked out from the darkness of night. "this is COJC4" Alex said **

**Jin:"COJC4?"**

**Alex: Copy of Jin class 4, class 4 is the weakest of the classes.**

**Jin: a copy of me?**

**Alex: not really, a copy of the reborn Jin but not you the real "Jin"**

**Jin: Real?**

**Alex: I don't fell like explaining it so I'm not go to, ask some one else, but now its time to fight GO!**

**The copy charged at the un-excepting Jin and punched him in the face sending him flying in to the fence surrounding the park. Jin notices that a small amount of blood was dripping out from his mouth but he suck it up and wiped it away "Nice sucker punch" he said with a smile "its your own fault for not paying attention" Alex replied with a smile "ha true" Jin's ring started shining as his outfit change into his fighters armour and what looked like red brass knuckles formed around his knuckles he ran at the copy and started punching at it, the copy replied with his own punches but was quickly over power by Jin who took this chance to cover his hand with flames and punch at the copies arm causing it to burn off. The Copy jumped back to gain some space for his next attack but was quickly intercept by Jin's speed who had took a hold of his head and started burning up to the point where it melted. Jin had won the fight.**

**Alex: wow nice I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you?**

**Jin: your right and now you next. Jin said as he jump up and attack the laughing boy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Time/date 7:30pm Feb 12****th**

**Area: unknown (on a roof)**

**Arme walked thought the door leading to the roof to see Lass lying down looking out at sky "hello" lass said to the still mad Arme, Lass had notice that Arme was mad "What's wrong?" asked Lass. **

**Arme told Lass what happen and what Jin said about. **

**Lass look away from her "he's right, I don't want to go I don't want to remember my last life, I don't want to awaken, I don't want people to see me as a monster and avoid me, I don't want to lose any one, I don't want to kill any one". said the depressed Lass, Arme didn't know what to do so she just put her arms around lass from behind and say the words he wanted to hear "I promise no mater what happens I'm never leave you I'll always stay with you" she said to lass and it seem the work on tell he stood and started to walk towards the door "Thank you, I got to think, I'm sorry" and with that he started to walk away after he was gone Arme started crying "I couldn't do any think to help" she thought to her self?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
